Animals
by emmadot
Summary: sonfic to animals by nickleback. lily and james park.


My first songfic!!!!!!!!!!

ANIMALS BY NICKELBACK

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing_

"Lily! Hurry up! Get in! I got to figure out how to work this muggle thing!" James whispered, laughing uncontrollably as Lily scrambled to get in the car. Talking in James' bare chest and licking her lips.

"Are your parents asleep?" James asked

"Yes of course, they don't know a thing!" giggled lily while they shared a heated kiss.

As James sped off way too fast, Lily couldn't help herself. Sitting on her knees in her seat she wrapped her arms around James neck and attacked his throat. Her hand ravaged his chest and on downwards until she reached his raging hard-on. Her hand on top of his pants she started a rhythm. His foot twitched and the car lurched faster. He let out a moan and his eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

She licked and sucked her way down his chest until she reached the hem of his pants. She undid the fly with her teeth and yanked the button with her hand. His cock burst out of its refines just before going into the confines of Lily's mouth. Licking over his head and squeezing with both hands along his shaft she talked with him in her mouth.

"Mmm…James you taste so good" she moaned. He let out a loud shuddering groan as he took her chin with one hand and crushed her lips to his.

"James watche the road!" Lily screamed and laughed as she looked up and he nearly drove into a ditch.

_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_

James parked the car next to some abandoned railway tracks and jumped on top of Lily. Kissing down her neck he cupped her breast in his hand, finding she was with out a bra, as he continued his way south. Moaning and writhing, Lily grabbed his head and massaged his scalp almost harshly. He lifted up her skirt and kissed her core. Crying out she gave James motivation to go even further. Pushing two fingers into her and pumping in and out his tongue circled her clit.

"James! Oh James! Yes!" right before she came he pulled his fingers out and pulled her shirt down so that her breast was exposed. Taking her erect nipple in his mouth his teeth grazed the hard nub causing her to cry out.

A twig snapped out side the car.

_We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing!_

He positioned himself over her entrance and started his ministrations when Lily cocked her head to the side.

"What is it" he asked.

"Something's out there" Lily said pulling her top up hastily.

"Probably just an animal-"

"THAT'S MY DAD, JAMES DRIVE!"

"What?!"

"They must have suspected JAMES GO!"

"Where are the keys?!"

James looked around frantically around the floor while yanking up his pants. When he looked up he came face to face with a man who had startling green eyes and white hair, banging on the window.

James rolled down the window.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?!"

"We were out looking at the stars and native wildlife?"

"Don't joke with me! I saw what you were doing to her!"

"Kissing her?"

"YES I WONT SAY WHERE BUT YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN FROM NOW ON BOY! LILY GET OUT OF THE CAR!"

James looked at Lily for the first time and on her face was nothing but fear. He touched her hand as she was getting out as a reassurance.

As she walked away with her father dragging her along she looked back and winked.

James grinned to himself.

_Screamin'No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in  
So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in_

* * *

my first descriptioned sex scene please read and review!! ;P


End file.
